


The 408th

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, OC fic!, Talla is a ray of sunshine, half of these troopers are feral idiots but it's fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Collection of fics about the 408th(Clone Wars OC's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting

The 408th battalion was scheduled to meet their new Jedi general soon, and they were all pretty worried. Each of them had heard stories about Jedi, how some seemed kind but were condescending, some were outright reckless and ruthless. Sure everyone in the 408th could handle themselves, and none of them expected to be friends with the general. They just wanted it to be someone who didn’t hate the clones.   
  


Each of them stood at attention as a General Windu, and someone they had never met before approached them. 

“This is Master Talla, she’ll be your general during the war” Windu Introduced her then left Talla with her new troops. Talla was practically beaming, her smile was so full of joy. Her skin was a light pink color covered in deep blue markings over her face, her hair white and pulled into a bun, she wore a cape but when she moved her arms, it was relieved that her undershirt had no sleeves. She also had three eyes, two were most species had them, and then one in between her eyebrows. As she got closer to the troopers they all came to the same conclusion- the general was short and incredibly adorable. Each of the members of the 408th stood a whole foot taller than their general. This may cause problems in the future. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Avo Talla, and I look forward to working with all of you” She smiled brightly at them, closing all three of her eyes, she opened them and looked to the commander. “Commander, what is your name?”

“CC-”

“No not that, your name. What do the others call you”   
  
“D...Dice, ma’am” Dice looked at their new general with just a hint of fear in their eyes. Dice had bags under his eyes from not sleeping well, he had a slightly tamed stubble on his chin, blue eyes as blue as the ocean, and short black hair. He also had a scar that went from just below his right cheek bone to half way between his bottom lip and chin. 

“Nice to meet you Dice” A smile is all he got in return, she didn’t seem to notice the confusion and unsettled feeling each trooper had. She turned towards the captain, “Captain is he always this nervous? I really didn’t mean to scare anyone”

“I don’t think you scare them, ma’am. Most others we’ve worked with don’t really ask us our names.” The captain explained as best he could, even though he was also a little worried. The general raised a hand to her chin, closed her eyes, and thought for a moment. When she opened them a second later, she frantically looked towards Dice. “Wait do you go by they/them?” Dice just nodded slowly in reply. “Ah! I’m so sorry, I promise to never do that again” 

She turned back to look at the group, “Okay new plan. Everyone introduce yourself, Name, not number, and pronouns! That way I’ll know and no one has to feel bad. I’ve already told you my name, and I go by she/her” The group was beyond shocked. First their general asks them their names, and now she’s asking about their pronouns. Sure not everyone in the 408th was a straight heterosexual male, but each of them had always been treated as such. They only got called the correct pronouns by each other, because they all gave up correcting anyone else. 

“Guess, I’ll start...I’m Captain Wasabi, he/him” Wasabi was their red headed chaos creator. He dyed his hair out of spite of the Long necks once he learned he was being sent to a group and off Kamino. His natural dark black hair could still be seen on his chin, since he had a stubble coming in. 

“Marble. They/them” Marble spoke quickly and to the point. His hair was black and longer and more all over the place than Dice’s but not to his neck. He had a small three lined claw scar on his left cheek. He was their resident angry idiot. He can, and will bite anyone who gets too close.

“Runner, He/him!” Runner smiled kindly at his new General. Runner was the newest of the group, he had just gotten past his shiny status not that long ago. The group still likes to call him the baby of the group. His head was shaved cleanly, and he had a face that you just wanted to hold and protect forever. 

“Patch...she/her” Patch was hesitant about telling someone she just met about her pronouns. It seemed more accepted for clones to go by he/him or they/them, but never she/her. Patch’s brown hair was a bit messy, and went down to her shoulders. She looked a little scared, but also just as tired as Dice. 

“Patch is our medic! She even carries around bacta patches and other things whenever we go somewhere, even if it isn’t a mission, just in case” Runner smiled at both of them. 

“Yeah, she’s like our mom” Wasabi joked, earning an eye roll from Dice. Talla just chuckled at the sight. 

“Well it’s always good to be prepared” She smiled sweetly at Patch then looked to see who was next. 

“Oh right, I’m Spider! He/him.” Spider was blonde, with shaved sides, the rest of his hair slicking back. He had a small scar on his right cheek, that consisted of a line going down from his cheek bone to the corner of his mouth and a much smaller line going the opposite direction and going through the center of the other line. 

“Cat, She/her please!” Cat was also the baby of the group, her and Runner were like a pair of toddlers that had too much influence on each other. Her hair was black and went past her shoulder blades, how she got it that long no one knows. 

And finally, “Clover, He/him is fine” Clover was the only one out of the squad to have glasses. Something had happened during a battle, and his vision got worse. Somehow they got their hands on glasses that worked for him and he just accepted his fate. The glasses were round with a thick black frame. His brown hair looked as soft and fluffy as a cloud. 

“I believe that’s everyone who is present. The others will be arriving shortly, you can meet them then if you’d like.” Dice offered. 

“I can’t wait! It’s so lovely to meet you all. I can’t wait to actually get to know you all. All I ask is that you do your jobs correctly and take care of yourselves. Got it?”   
  
“Yes Ma’am!” They spoke in unison. 

This was going to be nothing like what any of them expected. 


	2. Snack Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a snack thief among the 408th

The barracks' comfortable silence was interrupted but a very pissed off Marble storming into the room. “WHO TOOK FROM MY SNACK STASH”. Their yelling was met with the confused faces of his squad. Each of them looked around at each other trying to figure out who would dare go near Marble’s stuff. 

“If you think any of us are dumb enough to take your things, then maybe you’re the  _ di’kut _ ” Clover rolled his eyes and turned his attention to what he was doing. 

“What did you say?” Marble glared at his vod, then marched over to Clovers bunk. 

“Marble, you literally bite us if we get too close to you. None of us would dare touch your things- well maybe Spider would try it.”

Marble's head snapped in the direction of where Spider was sitting, and practically ran over. “Did you?” He practically growled. 

“What? Dude no! I don’t even like your snacks. I steal from Patch and Wasabi- your food tastes like banthashit” Spider put his hands up in surrender in hopes that Marble would leave him alone.

“Why you little!” Wasabi’s voice made both of them look behind them. “So that’s where all my X-ploding Stars went. I wanted to eat those Spider!” 

The three continued yelling at each other about various snacks being stolen and who was to blame. They even wrestled around, fighting each other while still bickering. Both Spider and Wasabi got bit by Marble multiple times. No one else in the barracks bothered to stop them, Patch and Dice weren’t in the room, so the others just enjoyed the show. Runner tried to tell them to stop fighting but they just yelled at him to back off. He let out an upset huff and left the barracks, to go find either Dice or Patch. 

Leaving the chaos of the room behind him, he started his search at the bridge. Thankfully all three of them were there. “Excuse me General, can I borrow the Commander and Patch for a moment…”

The three of them turned and saw a worried Runner looking at them, “Of course my lovely. Is something wrong?” The general spoke with a kind voice. 

“Uh...Marble keeps biting people…”

Dice and Patch both let out an annoyed sigh, “ _ Kriff,  _ Again?” Dice spoke looking at their vod with a look of massive stress on their face. 

“Again? Does Marble often bite others?” The general was shocked, to say the least. She was still fairly new to the antics of the 408th, and everyday she learned something new about them. She liked learning about her troops, but this was something else.

“Unfortunately. They don’t like when people get to close or touch their stuff. They are also not afraid to bite others- even us.” Another sigh from Patch, “I’m out of bacta patched in my bag, so I’ll go grab some. They’ll most likely need it. Dice can you deal with them?”

Dice nodded and left the room, following Runner back to the barracks. A very confused, concerned, and curious General Talla followed behind them. When they reached the barracks Marble, Spider, and Wasabi, were still going at it. Fighting each other, but not hard enough to break any bones. They only froze when they realized who was in the doorway. Dice stood there and had a disappointed look on their face as they pinched the bridge of their nose. 

“Uh oh. Someone told the parents” Clover chuckled to himself, safe in his bunk. 

They didn’t leave the position they were in. Wasabi was frozen, and still standing on his knees and arm reaching back ready to punch Spider. Marble still had his mouth on Spiders arm as he bit into it, but he looked up at the doorway. Spider was mostly on the floor, using his arm that wasn’t being bitten to try and push Marble off of him, he also had a leg up in the air in an attempt to kick Wasabi off of him. 

“What. Happened.” 

“These idiots think I took their snacks!” Spider said finally moving and shoving Marble off of his arm, and kicking Wasabi in the torso, Making him fall backwards

“That’s because you did, you even admitted it.” Wasabi sat up normally and glared at his vod. 

“Well- Marble started it!”

“ _ Kriff you!”  _ Marble growled. 

Soon Patch showed up and placed a bacta patch over any bites, “You all need to stop acting like cadets. This is getting ridiculous.” She turned her attention towards marble. “And you. Have got to stop biting people. It isn't nice.” 

“Uh oh, Patch is using her mom voice”

Patch snapped her attention to Wasabi, “Wha- I don’t have a mom voice!” 

Everyone disagreed, all at once but not in unison. Patch shrugged it off and stood up. “So what was this all about?”

“Apparently Spider is a snack thief.” Dice said simply. 

“He takes from you too Patch! He even said so himself” Wasabi, once again, threw Spider under the metaphorical bus. 

“Dude! You don’t just tell her that- she’s scary!”

“I’m not the one stealing Patch’s cloud candy bites” Wasabi crossed his arms. 

“I still don’t know who took my Bantha jerky!” Marble groaned, he just wanted his snacks damn it. 

The general, still standing in the doorway with Dice, couldn’t help but laugh at all the commotion. The 408th really were like a family already, she loved them all dearly. They were extremely ridiculous at times, but she liked that about them. They were no longer afraid to be their true selves around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a
> 
> Di'kut - Idiot


End file.
